Escapades
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Madoka and Sayaka have been friends forever, but one night, Madoka discovers a detail about her BFF that may change the future of their relationship drastically. Soon after, the pair are being blackmailed and ordered to partake in risky activities. Who is the blackmailer and will Madoka and Sayaka be freed? Yuri Mado/Saya FUTA! Focuses on smut and the 'Thrill of getting caught'.
1. Watching a movie

Inviting her best friend around for a sleepover was one of her most cherished past-times. Some of the most vivid and meaningful memories lived strong in Madoka, even after all those years. From the time they took a holiday trip together by the seaside and shared a hotel room (where Madoka would become fretful and highly strung over Sayaka's behavior, casually pocketing and bagging odd items from the room with a cheeky grin, merely for the thrill), to when they went off camping with the both of their families (and the torturing tomboy would sit up late with her, terrifying her with the torch, telling horror stories of beasts and various haunting, deep in the very woods they were in). The teasing was never intended to cause any sense of malice or upset, in fact, when the bubblegum haired babe pleaded for her to stop, she very much would and then draw her close for a cuddle. They'd kneel together, sit or even lay, there in each others embrace, their shared heartbeats lulling the other into a comfortable sleep.

The years had flown by, but their tradition remained faithful. Every once in a while, usually now for cause of celebration, they'd attend to one another's house. Indeed, they'd visit their friends and have full on slumber parties in groups being as many as six, but the arrangements strictly for Madoka and her childhood friend were special. They'd confide in one another secrets they'd kept from family and even other close friends, they'd weep, reminisce, laugh, joke and indulge in the time in which they could be alone in each others company.

That night, Sayaka had come to spend the night at the Kaname's residence.

As long as the volume was at a considerable level, they'd be allowed to watch television downstairs, after everyone else had retired to 'bed-fordshire'. Deep into the night, there would only be the flickering of the telly light, faintly illuminating the living room. Practically 'spooning' on the couch under a duvet, the two lay comfortably watching one of their movies. Whenever Sayaka picked one, is was often over-laced with violence and profanity, not explicitly horror, some actions and thrillers. Madoka was more attuned to more mellow, though still fairly intriguing plot-lines, following within the genres of Rom-coms or silly animes.

This last one was of Madoka's picking. Nowadays, a lot of their favorite titles could be picked up next-to-nothing at charity shops and second hand stores. Occasionally, since they weren't much of a bargain, they'd sometimes scoop up whatever caught their eye and give it a go. Some hits. Some misses.

Madoka would smile contently, feeling the bluenette softly nuzzle her hair from behind her and clasp her arms around her more securely, snug, as they proceeded to watch the movie.

Unexpectedly, a raunchy scene had come on and, although the doors to the living room were closed, trapping any chances of the sound lingering up to the occupied bedrooms, both of the girls became tense at the tightening atmosphere, chocking the room. Clearing her throat, Madoka tried to relax, distracting herself by gazing at other objects in the room. A steady, heated blush crept steadily onto her face, as she heard the consecutive moans from the tv. Sayaka was clearly just as uncomfortable, but resumed watching the intense scene. The pig tailed gal imagined with the awkward moment, her friend would have loosened her grip or distanced herself from her, however she felt her grip about her tummy tighten. Despite how this was obviously not something they'd wanted to see, not once did either of them consider picking up the remote to fast-forward or skip it. Instead the moment lingered on and Madoka swore she could feel Sayaka's knee hitch slightly and poke into her lower back, just above her buttocks. Was she doing this on purpose?

It would certainly be expected of Sayaka to try to lighten the situation by teasing her, but when Madoka shuffled herself a bit to get more comfortable, she felt Sayaka's legs were stretched out, along-side hers. So what was poking her under the blanket? She shuffled back into Sayaka and a husky grunt escaped Sayaka's lips and they froze.

Both of them bolted up from under the duvet, sitting up and staring at the evident bulge in the blueberry haired gal's pj bottoms. Asides from the erotic sounds on the telly, everything went quiet, as they were piecing together what had happened. Was Madoka really seeing this? Was this for real or another prank? She was startled, but more bewildered to find that her friend was not delivering a mocking, condescending smirk or laughing to belittle her dearest 'wife', but was in fact shaking in her spot, gripping the couch seating with fear.

So many questions were buzzing inside of Madoka's skull at this point, but they found themselves silenced when all she saw right now was the frightened expression on Sayaka's face. She'd now turned to face her. Her mood was hard to read. Her eyes. Were they confused? Were they apologizing? Pleading? Humiliated? It was an insidious, emotional concoction.

Right now, it seemed that the questions were best left for later. Right now her best friend appeared she may flea any moment, thinking her 'reaction' had 'tainted' their friendship. Those deep, sapphire eyes were shimmering, close to tears and the last thing the bubble gum haired gal wanted to see was a friend in misery. Throwing aside her want for explanation, she shyly scooted over along the couch, never taking her eyes off her. The eyes of the tomboy widened, as she'd found there was a message of solace in Madoka's eyes and she shuddered pleasantly, feeling her brush her hand delicately over the area, containing her throbbing region. The sound of Sayaka's sigh of pleasure motivated more of a motion of boldness and Madoka smiled coyly, as she begun to rub and caress the bluenette's strengthening length from under the fabric.

Meanwhile, the television had began emitting more furious noises of the character's love making and Sayaka pushed her friend back onto the couch, nuzzling into the side of her neck with a groan, as she tugged down her bottom's and panties, revealing her strong erection.

Gasping at the sight, seeing it having grown under her attention to it, Madoka reluctantly went to properly touch and stroke it, drawing out a struggled breath of relief and ecstasy from the tomboy, who was now clutching onto her, nipping and pressing soft kisses to her throat. Madoka trembled with her growing arousal and felt a stinging, overwhelm of heat claim her in a flush as she watched Sayaka lift up her pj top and start kissing her chest.

The girl's head was hazy and she laid back on the couch, whimpering at the delivery of the kisses, until they'd met her lips. Her eyes widened and quickly threw her arms up to hold the bluenette close to her. Pulling away, Sayaka gave Madoka a warm smile, brushing strands of hair from her eyes, and she nuzzled her nose with hers playfully.

Everything seemed so haywire right now. It was going 100 miles an hour and she wasn't sure she even wanted for this to happen. Whether she wanted to have Sayaka as a lover. Whether she even saw Sayaka as such was still in question, much like a lot of other matters right now. There was no doubt she had loved Sayaka for a long time now. When they were young, they'd re-enact scenes from fairy-tales with princesses, princes and knights and Sayaka always most definitely took the masculine role. She adored it. She adored feeling like the tomboy was her loyal guardian and her savior. Someone who protected her from bullies and was there to catch her when she fell.

Right now, as she looked into her eyes, awash so much in consideration and care, she saw there was no question. They loved each other. Upon that, their lips reconnected in a powerful kiss and Madoka welcomed the dominance that followed. She let out a whine of desire, as she felt the bluenette reach into her pj bottoms and stroke her soaked area. She giggled shyly, seeing how the tomboy was surprised by her wetness and proceeded to pull them down and off, moving onto all fours on the couch. Panting, driven by her want for pleasure, she wiggled her behind at Sayaka, glancing over her shoulder at her with a teasing smile.

The bluenette gulped and eagerly positioned herself behind her friend. Thinking they weren't ready to go that far, Sayaka guided her dick between her friends thighs instead and began to gently thrust, causing a rubbing sensation against her friend's clit. Electrified at the sensation, Madoka found herself moaning, clawing somewhat at the duvet, as her friend picked up a rhythm and bucked her hips into her. The bubble gum haired girl purred and moaned, as the tomboy started running her fingertips along her back and sides, her lightness almost tickling her.

As they saw a main light turn on from the next room, their hearts plummeted hard and they scrambled to throw the duvet over them. Luckily the scene on the dvd had ended and the two returned to their previous 'spooning position' as the door opened, after a few gentle knocks.

"Hey there, girls! How's it going?" queried a tired Junko, weary but gleeful.

"Y-yeah, great mom!" stuttered Madoka nervously, feigning delight. Under the covers, she could feel Sayaka's hard dick poking against her rear.

"W-we'll be turning this off soon. It's nearly finished" Sayaka assured.

"You'd better" the mother stated, semi-serious "It's getting late".

The bubblegum haired gal nodded, hastily, dying of embarrassment "Sure, mom. Okay".

"Heh, things sure haven't changed. You guys can't spend a single moment without each other, can you?".

"Mom!".

"Alright, alright, I'll go now. Gonna have a quick drink before I head off though" Junko said, yawning, before closing the door behind her.

Her silhouette could still be made out through the intense light in the door, as she prepared herself a drink.

Both the little dare-devils gave an exasperated sigh, until Madoka almost yelped, feeling Sayaka continue thrusting between her legs under the duvet.

"S-S-Sayaka... what are you doing?" she whispered, wrought with panic. "C-Cut it out!".

"Sssh, you gotta keep quiet" the tomboy replied softly, teasing her with a smug smile, as she continued to rub her cock against her clit through her legs.

Poor Madoka attempted to quiet herself, clamping her hands over her mouth "S-S-S-Sayaka..." she whimpered helplessly. "W-We can't...! My mom...".

A soft grunt and series of groans sounded from the bluenette and she buried her blushing face into her friend's shoulder, as she continued. Madoka writhed and squirmed in her friend's embrace, her heart pounding furiously, fearing that her mother could walk in any second. She bit into her lip hard, trying to eliminate any noise, as Sayaka rubbed her swollen bud, starting to feel a rising, wave sensation in her groin.

A knock sounded at the door "Madoka, Sayaka, I'm heading to bed".

The bubblegum haired gal could hear her own heartbeat thudding in her ears "O-okay, g-goodnight mom!" she called, whimpering at her approach to climax.

"Goodnight, Mrs Kaname" said Sayaka, surprisingly well, considering how fast she was now picking up into the rhythm.

"S-s-stop, Sayaka... I beg of you" whined the girl in pigtails.

"I can't..." she grunted.

"Madoka, are you alright in there?" the mother pondered, her silhouette clear at the doorway.

Madoka was completely engulfed in euphoria, feeling her climax approaching "I'm f-fine, mom. I'll be heading up in a sec".

"Okay, sleep tight you two" and with that, her shadow disappeared and the light went off.

The girl's waited for the vanishing of the sound of footsteps, before bringing each other to the brink and with that, Sayaka gave a last strong thrust into Madoka, cumming over her bare legs. Madoka gave a squeal of pleasure and the two lay beside each other, panting.

It was then bitterly quiet for a moment.

"Stupid Sayaka" muttered Madoka, softly in the dark.

Reaching on the tabletop for tissues, Sayaka cleaned up the mess she'd made on her friend "I'm sorry, Madoka. The sounds you were making were just so cute and it excited me so much".

"I was so scared, Sayaka. Mom coulda walked in. She coulda caught us" she squeaked, followed by quiet sniffling.

The bluenette, turned her friend over to face her on the couch and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry Madoka. I didn't mean to freak you out that much. I promise, I'll never do that again".

Sayaka pressed her lips softly to the bubblegum haired gal's forehead and brought her close, stroking her hair and caressing her cheek softly. Soon, the sobbing stopped and they were comfortably snuggling into each other.

"Sayaka, you've got a lot of questions to answer in the morning...".

( **Right, so there was no plan for this. I just sorta saw how it went. What do you think guys? You want more? :) Comments and suggestions. G'night folks!)**


	2. A walk on the wild side

The next morning, they were greeted by a rich scent of apple spiced tea, after they'd escorted each other upstairs, legs wobbly from the 'experience' and had fallen into bed together.

Junko had come in with the offering of hot drinks and left them to sip their tea cautiously, waking themselves up.

"I guess I'd better start talking then, huh?" chuckled the bluenette nervously.

"Mmn" hummed the pigtailed gal, still rather dazed from poor sleep.

"The thing is, I can't even be sure if I can explain it. When I was younger, I just kinda thought that,... well,... that my clit was just abnormally big. I never asked my mom or anyone about it, 'cus I was sure they'd have the same down there. It was smaller then and even now when it's... flaccid, it's no bigger than my pinky finger. That is until I started Middle School and took Sex Ed, we were looking in our books at the pictures and saw it was nothing like mine. I was absolutely gob smacked and fearful people would find out. So, I researched it and found I'm what they call a... 'Futanari'".

Madoka couldn't deny it was amusing to see Sayaka, always so bold, confident and cheeky, be suddenly reduced to a timid, finger-fiddling mess of hesitation and shame. It was... so cute.

"Uh-huh", was all Madoka could muster right now, still sleepy, but giving her friend her undivided attention.

"A-Apparently, a Futanari is a girl with a penis, a hermaphrodite. I've obviously still haven't told my parents or anyone else, as I'm absolutely terrified of that happening. I can't imagine what they'd think, seeing me like this".

"Surely they must know, Sayaka. They would've been told when you were born. Maybe they just didn't bring it up with you, 'cus they'd know you'd feel different and would be unhappy".

"Maybe".

"It's no surprise you feel like that now though, regardless".

"Yeah".

They tapped the rim of their mugs, chewing their lips, finding the courage to speak again.

"S-so... don't be offended... but, do they both work?".

"Work?" Sayaka questioned, tilting her head a bit. Madoka, could feel her face heat up.

"C-c-c-can you... have... babies?" she stuttered.

"I don't think I can. They say it's unlikely either way; that I couldn't get pregnant or get someone else pregnant".

"I-I-I see".

Silence.

"Are you sad about that?" she wondered softly, turning to look at her friend better.

"I don't know really" Sayaka admitted. "I obviously dreamed of having kids at some point and I never really cared if they were mine biologically or if they were adopted. Just, having a family is something I'd like someday".

Madoka smiled and placed a hand on the bluenettes.

"You will".

* * *

The conversation certainly helped ease Sayaka's nerves and pretty soon, she was acting as her old self again. The incident last night however,of their sexual exploration, was still yet to be touched upon. Madoka grew sad to believe it was a one night thing, then scolded herself, thinking her best friend would never treat her like that. The tomboy insisted they went around town for the day. She wore a white work shirt, a blue tie and a pair of shorts just above the knees, emphasizing a boyish appearance that her friend couldn't deny looked sexy. Whereas Madoka resorted to a plain gray skirt a pink top and red tartan hoodie.

School was tomorrow and they'd be damned if they couldn't make the most of the day they had ahead of them. It was a gorgeous, warm day, thankfully not too crowded. They'd gone to the mall to look at clothes, fuss over cute plushies, check out the latest music releases and grabbed lunch.

Afterwards, Sayaka decided to buy them both an ice-cream, and they strolled through the park, looking for a place to sit at a bench. The friends sat by the lake, overlooking the lush scene of greenery and merriment in the local residents passing through. Sayaka was more drawn to a Whippy, with the chocolate flakes. They'd bring back a lot of thoughts of the seaside and was a simple, light flavor. Madoka had selected the Watermelon ice bar, once again, inviting some nostalgia.

As time passed however, Sayaka couldn't help but find her eyes be drawn to her friend's licking, slurping and sucking of the the treat, particularly as it started to get a bit hotter out in the sun. Droplets of the treat began trailing off the treat faster and the bubblegum haired gal giggled, catching the drippings on her tongue. Sayaka gulped, finding herself entranced at the spectacle and a familiar sting of arousal. She immediately turned back to her own treat, just in time to snack on it before it resorted to a sugary puddle. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the pig tailed gal smirking, an alluring gaze containing a sense of smugness. Madoka was teasing her.

* * *

After that stimulating treat for the eyes, rather than the stomach, the girls made it across town to the arcade. Starting to trail off into the late afternoon, it was beginning thin out in the numbers of people. However, they'd all be back later in greater number after some a good knock up with some booze. Making the most of the space and time to spare, they dashed about the games openly and excitedly, ' _Caravan Palace_ 's Lone Digger' thumping its bass in the back ground. Both of them came to the conclusion long ago that claw machines were 'rigged' and moved onto more captivating activities. There was a Mario Kart arcade machine, House of the Dead (Which Sayaka took on alone, due to Madoka's squeamishness) and lastly, the good ol' DDR. This was something they'd play without a second thought. Seeing as her friend wasn't too quick on the machine, Sayaka was lenient and picked an easy track and together, they set off. As their combined stomp and taps were drowned out by the loud exclamations of the pointing system and rating on the screen, the Arcade's atmosphere seemed to home in on and depend on the energetic movements of the girls, as there were now fewer and fewer numbers of people, until they were the last ones there.

Finishing the track, despite it being for beginners, both of them had worked up a sweat and they exchanged delighted laughter at the approval of the game, with sounds of applause and cheers. Gathering their breath, their eyes glued to one another in warm, loving gazes. Madoka's wide smile broadened and she grabbed hold of the taller teen, reeling her into a tight, endearing hug. They cuddled for seemingly an eternity, feeling each others breaths, soothing caresses and thumping heart beats. The bubblegum haired gal reached her arms up around the bluenettes's neck, bringing them closer. Sayaka tensed for a second and took a firm hold of Madoka's hands guiding them away from her.

"Sayaka?".

"I can't... um..." she stammered, a strong blush tainting the cheeks of her delicate features.

The younger girl glanced down impulsively and caught sight of her friend's twitching member under the pair of shorts. Sayaka was ashamed she'd let her carnal thirst become so gripping to her now. She'd just made things awkward and she didn't even know how to explain last night. Did it need explaining though? Was she just making her friend deal with this? That was cruel. She couldn't let that happen again. She looked to her to say something, but found that Madoka's expression was enticing; her lips curled, a half lidded gaze and just to seal the deal, a quick lick across her own lips, wetting them.

A sheepish grin found the tomboy's face and she giggled nervously and Madoka had took her hand, guiding her to an empty area with a picture booth.

Persuading her friend to sit down, she too took a seat on the tomboy's lap, crushing her lips against hers hungrily. Sayaka gasped, taken aback by Madoka's boldness. Where had all this lustful yearning come from? Had she flipped a switch inside her friend? In them both? In any case, the hesitation quickly melted away, after feeling her friend's tongue slip in past her lips. Madoka's fingers slid through her silky blue hair as they kissed, her hands busy rubbing her shoulders and chest. The dominance of the bubblegum haired gal livened Sayaka's desire and she felt her hardening cock press up against Madoka's rear, almost painfully.

"Rrmn,... Madoka" the bluenette growled, reaching to squeeze the seductress's buttocks under her skirt, as she thrust her hips up into her.

The young maiden squeaked in surprised and flushed furiously, feeling her friend thrust her groin up to rub against her clothed pussy.

"S-S-Sayaka..." mewled the girl softly, her eyes containing hunger.

The tomboy panted, fueled by her now raging sexual appetite. Madoka slipped herself smoothly off the girl's lap and went to unzip her shorts, delving in to see Sayaka's dick, watching it grow under her gaze. It was now the size of a full grown banana. How on earth could it grow from what Sayaka had described earlier as 'no bigger than her pinky finger', to this? It bewildered her.

However it was not something she was protesting against or willing to question any further. She took ahold of her penis and began pressing her lips to it in tender kisses, sparking gasps and restrained moans from the older girl. Giggling at the adorable reaction, she took the head into her mouth and started to suckle and and lick, her lips practically massaging the area. The bluenette clenched her fists and gave a long, husky groan, trying to hold back her sounds of pleasure. The sounds were just 'everything' to Madoka and she delivered her friend cheeky glances, winking and smiling, as she lapped her tongue teasingly at the tip, while rubbing along the shaft.

"M-Madoka... I can't take it!" the tomboy whimpered, like a dog.

With that plea, the bubblegum haired babe started taking big mouthfuls of her dick into her mouth, bobbing her head in a steady rhythm. This was all too much for Sayaka. She wanted to cry out, to let out her wild animal that was screaming, begging for release. Instead her hands went to grasp at Madoka's hair, gripping with frustration, until she decided to pull away, standing up, her cock rock hard.

"I can't take this, Madoka..." she panted desperately.

"Home's too far away, Sayaka. We won't be able to make it either without people... noticing".

That was a good point. The shorts weren't exactly 'baggy', so walking back would be humiliating. They could use Madoka's hoodie to wrap around and cover her front. It wouldn't be too suspicious, but the feeling right now was unbearable. She didn't think she'd be able to make it. She stepped out of the booth and waved herself with her hand in attempts to calm herself, willing that if she'd be 'cooled down' enough, they'd make their way home with no hassle.

Madoka tagged along soon after and stood in front of her, an apologetic expression worn.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka. I shouldn't have done any of that. I wasn't thinking".

It couldn't be maintained. It couldn't be held back. She needed release.

She grabbed Madoka's arm and brought her into a fierce kiss. Grabbing her shoulders, almost clawing at her in a animalistic fashion, she shoved her friend up onto a nearby pinball machine and yanked down her panties. Madoka struggled, trying to sit back up, grabbing her tie.

"Wait! Sayaka, please don't! We're in the open, someone could see us!".

Her protests went ignored however and Sayaka bent down and started to lick at her soaked region. Tiny, restrained wails and whines of euphoria sounded in the air and Sayaka drank in every adorable sound with her ears. Madoka was so sweet. Her smell and taste rattled the tomboy's brain and she delved into her groin hungrily, suckling her erect bud and massaging her labia with her tongue.

"Sa-Saya-Sayaka!" moaned the pig tailed babe, her face flushed, grabbing the bluenettes hair, just as fiercely as she had done earlier.

It was both in a beg to stop, but also in a struggled effort to maintain the unbelievable sensations coursing through her. Her face caked with juices, Sayaka got back up, leaning over the girl, her erect member pressing to her entrance. With this, the girl panicked.

"Wait! No! Stop! Sayaka!".

It was no longer a matter of being caught anymore that was wrecking her nerves. It was that her best friend was now on the verge of taking her virginity and in a sleazy arcade no less.

Fortunately, Sayaka was not too wrapped up to regard her friend's pride and well being as just a commodity and so she began rubbing her cock, like yesterday, against her pussy instead. A sigh of relief and pleasure escaped Madoka and she looked up to see a loving smile from her friend. Smiling back, hating herself for ever having doubted her, she tugged on her dangling tie and brought her in for a kiss. Breaking apart for breath, Madoka laid back, with a hot blush, watching her friend pump her organ against her. An amused, heartfelt giggle escaped her lips and Sayaka picked up her speed, smirking cheekily at her.

"Mmmn... yes" sighed the girl, feeling herself floating practically with the sensations. Her eyes found that Sayaka was taking frequent glances around, making sure no one was coming. Madoka had no idea why this had become a thing for them. The sex itself was exciting, invigorating, but why the obsession with the risk of getting caught? Perhaps because it was just something so naughty, to be having sex in public, although it was a question whether or not what they did qualified as sex. Was it also because they were students? Because they were best friends? Both girls? Maybe all of those things. In any case, the feelings it invoked where heavenly and already she could feel herself building towards orgasm.

"I-I'm gonna cum..." whispered the tomboy, becoming quite frantic, as her thrusts started shaking the machine. The feeling was pushing, building up, like a bubbling cauldron, like a wave anticipating impact on the shore. Sweeping, rising, coming.

"Cumming!" cried the bubblegum haired girl, clutching the tomboy tight and feeling a great release. The both of them exchanged muffled moans and sighs of pleasure.

Quickly the two got up and Sayaka returned her friend's panties "H-here".

Cleaning themselves up with tissues, arranging and sorting themselves, they turned to look at each other and found themselves laughing. The thrill was quite something.


	3. Curiosity kills our fun

Hitomi was used to meeting her childhood friends every morning by the entrance way, but to have the both of them be absent without any forewarning was very unusual. Often, it was Madoka who ran into their company late, due to her distance from the school. However, the bluenette always met with the rich gal right on time. But, the lily green haired maiden was patient and stuck loyal to her dear friends, lest their lingering make herself late for lessons.

Fortunately, the two eventually showed up, panting upon their arrival from running.

"Good morning and goodness, you two. I thought you'd be late" the rich lady sighed with relief.

"You didn't have to wait for us, Hitomi. We know you've got just as many classes as we do" Sayaka said, collecting herself after that run.

"Out of the question. I can't leave you two behind! It's unheard of".

"It's fine, Hitomi. But, thanks for waiting anyway".

They turned and began making their way along the path and up the vast numbers of steps, to the building.

"Are you alright? Did something interfere with your regular routine?".

Well, ...she could say that.

"I just left my P.E kit at home. Had to turn back and get it" chuckled the bluenette, rubbing the back of her head a little anxiously, not used to lying to the kink haired maiden.

"Well, I'm glad things are sorted" chirped Hitomi positively.

In truth, the girls had actually left their houses earlier than usual, right at the break of dawn. They'd dashed off together, specially to the park, finding a particularly large area of trees and bushes, that was often used by other amorous teens, where they'd carve their initials into tree bark. Nestling themselves in spongy moss and a soft, tickling bed of grass, the two made love again. It seemed each time they met now, they were attuned to making things different and interesting. Sayaka, despite getting so worked up, would try to avoid succumbing to her desire of performing proper intercourse with her friend, as she wanted to wait to hear that the girl was ready. They'd performed a sixty-nine on each other and, even now, the little devils could still taste each others sweet, addictive juices dancing on their taste buds. There was also a distinct smell, acting like a perfume for the two, that lingered with their sweat.

Hitomi caught scent of the peculiar, fleshly incense, but withdrew any question from her mind, thinking it was probably just due to their running in such a hurry to get to the gate to meet her.

Sayaka and Madoka shot each other cheeky, inviting grins.

* * *

P.E delivered quite a rush of adrenaline for the tomboy, and resulted in a mass energy deprivation for the poor pig tailed gal. The class wondered back into the changing room, wanting to get changed, just before the bell rang for break. The weather as of late was beginning to pick up immensely with heat, and some of the girls were practically cooking in their uniforms. After a good majority of them had left, Sayaka turned to look at the bubblegum haired chick, standing opposite at another locker. Amidst her dressing, their eyes met and a nervous smile overcame both of their features.

"T-today was pretty hot, huh?" breathed Madoka, her eyes dropping to the floor. She wiggled her toes on the cool tiled ground.

"I'll say" the tomboy responded, suavely. Her half lidded, love glazed eyes and charming smile projected a rush into the younger girl, who blushed and proceeded to change? "Not thinking of taking a shower? It'll cool you off...".

"M-maybe when I get home" Madoka dismissively stated, now trying to avoid total eye contact. Having thought about their antics, despite how exciting they were, could earn them serious consequences if they were caught. On top of that, she was concerned about their relationship ever since it all started. Her worst fear was thinking that their friendship would deteriorate if ever these thrills became a form of 'addiction'. That their connection would become hollow, stale and all about sexual fulfillment. Just as she was thinking this, two hands emerged from behind her and took a strong, firm hold of her breasts. She yelped in surprise and covered her own mouth, trembling, as the bluenette whispered in her ear.

"C'mon, everyone's buzzed off now...".

"S-Sayaka, don't... not now" she squeaked, feeling that familiar warm rush.

"No one will come back. We've got the place to ourselves" she assured, wiggling her hips softly into her behind.

"I said no!".

Immediately, the tomboy withdrew, stepping away from her friend.

"I-I just don't like the idea of this becoming too regular of a thing. It's fun every once in a while, but I fear we might actually get caught if we're too careless... and... I don't want our friendship to suffer" she whimpered.

"It won't suffer" Sayaka said, her voice soothing a quiet. She reached up to brush back some of Madoka's hair. "If you want us to stop all of this, say so. I'm not going to let you get upset about it".

The bubblegum haired gal shook her head, blushing "I didn't mean stop completely... just... there needs to be some time between that and other stuff we've got to do. I don't want our friendship to become dependent on it".

"I hear you. You just give the word from now on, okay?" Sayaka grinned, giving a thumbs up.

Madoka returned the smile sweetly and then brought herself in to hug her close. "Thank you".

"Forget about it. Hey, maybe if we're quick enough, we'll still have time to meet Hitomi at break".

"Yeah, that sounds good!".

The friends smiled, finished getting dressed. Just as they had hitched up and arranged their satchels, there appeared to be a little note on the floor. Bright pink highlighter spelling 'Madoka'.

"What the heck?" exclaimed the tomboy, seeing it too.

Bending down to pick it up, the pig tailed babe's face turned white as a sheet and her eyes, vacant of positive emotion, now shrunk in horror.

"What is it?".

"At the park... someone saw us...".


	4. My Eyes Alone

After that fear inducing notice, Sayaka and Madoka kept a distance, concerned that whoever had seen them may very well be watching them at that second.

 _Madoka,_

 _I had seen you and your blue-haired friend in the park earlier. If you have any sense, you'll not report this letter, as I have recorded evidence of you guys and your filthy escapades. What I request is simple and to the point: If you keep me happy, I'll keep you happy and retain the evidence from slipping into the public eye. I do not want money. All I want is for you to come to the blind alley, beside the higher-class restaurant that's just opened not far from school. We'll discuss things further then._

 _Anon._

Madoka was trembling, quite obviously, as the end of school came about and everyone headed down the steps to the gates.

"You two are awfully quiet. Has something happened?" queried the rich girl, tagging along side them, like a loyal hound.

"J-just a little tired from today, I guess" the bluenette chuckled nervously.

"Really? I've always taken you as the energetic type, Miki-san".

"P.E kinda took it out of me".

She wasn't kidding there.

"Understandable. Well, I'll be heading home to practice piano. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. Have a good evening!" she cooed softly, waving them goodbye.

"C-Cya Hitomi..." shyly peeped the bubblegum haired gal, waving, as she turned to walk her separate way.

The two friends gulped, swallowing a massive lump in their throats, as they made their way to the described alley.

* * *

The rich smell of food from the neighbor restaurant was soothing to their senses, along with the projected warm hues of light. The sun was starting to sink away into the depths of the land and left little time to dawdle. Taking each others hands, they stepped into the engulfing shadows.

It almost seemed as if their 'sins' were manifesting and taking form in wretched stenches and vile slime, that stuck to their soles and practically was leeching from the filth piles for their delicate, clean skins. Coming to the dead end, they looked around them fearfully, feeling terror rise gradually, until they stood, holding one another securely for whatever may happen.

"Yo" came a voice. It wasn't loud or abrupt, but the presence of it alone sent shivers down the girl's spines.

"W-w-who's there?" trembled the pig tailed friend, her eyes shifting about frantically for the source of the voice. It was impossible. The sound just appeared to ricochet off the hellish, grungy walls, closing around them.

"My identity isn't anything of your concern... but, I imagine you know why I'm here".

"PERVERT!" shouted Sayaka, angrily. "What the hell do you want from us?".

There was a cackle. A feminine, wicked, raw, but still somewhat attractive laughter that taunted them.

"I don't want a damn thing from you".

"So why are you shittin' us up like this?".

" 'Cus it's fun... and funny". Although the girl's couldn't see the perpetrator, they could feel a sadistic grin in the air.

"P-please leave us alone..." Pleaded Madoka, practically burying her sweet face in her friend's shoulder.

"I can't".

"Why not?".

"Because you've peeked my curiosity. I wanna see more of what becomes of you two... It's electrifying for me to see you guys act so shameless in front of each other, where there's that lingering tension, the risk of getting caught. Now you have. I wanna know your next intentions".

"It's finding out who you are, you voyeur!" shrieked the bluenette, growing more and more disgruntled by the second.

"Heh, well that's not something you're gonna find out so soon. The second you know who I am, I'll report you. It's not even just a matter of indecency what you're doing, it's illegal. So the second you know me, I'm waving your sorry asses goodbye as you get locked up".

Madoka whimpered, close to sobbing "Please, no".

"Then again, it'd be a shame. When I first saw you guys, in the arcade... yeah, you heard me. It wasn't just the freaking park, but that time you were begging for my eyes to find you. I thought in the first instance, it was amusing and also pathetic and disgusting, seeing you hump each other, like animals in heat. I shrugged it off, 'cus a bunch of teens go to that seedy part of the games area for a quick fuck. Yeah, hope you enjoyed laying back on a thin coat of dried semen on that pinball machine, Madoka. Anyway, I head to school pretty early, so the fact I happened across you again was a coincidence, as fucking unbelievable as that sounds. Could hear you so clearly too. Mind you, it was still quiet and not many folks were even up at that point, so just a word of warning, you're probably safer screwing there in the day, than at the break of dawn. Not many folks are likely to detect your voices among the dozens. So I hear you guys again, and instead of being repulsed, I'm magnetized to you. Your sounds are so freakin' pleasing to the ears and I just feel my body get hotter and hotter just listening to you. So, I whipped out my phone that time and recorded it. It's beautiful. Just to think your love making is for my eyes and my eyes alone".

"We're not your entertainment, you sick fuck!" roared Sayaka, comforting her weeping friend now. Hearing the explicit, raunchy details shattered their illusion of safety in their activities and they stood, bare open to a witness who was blackmailing them.

"Well, you are now. So, here's how it's gonna go down. I'm gonna send you a note each day to go to a particular area from now on and you have to do exactly as I say once you're in that destination. I don't think you chicks are too stupid to figure out what I want you to do".

"For how long?" asked the teary eyed, bubblegum haired gal.

"Until I get sick of you" the voice responded harshly.

"H-how are you going to tell us what to do?".

"I'll be nearby".

"You won't get away with this" Sayaka bit, fighting back her own tears of fear. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest.

"Err, sorry futa-gal, I think I pretty much will. You've got no power in this situation. Better shut up and listen up to what I want or your ass is getting kicked".

That shot daggers right through the tomboy's chest. Her aggressiveness evaporated and she felt her emotions almost completely shut down. The person knew their secret and was going to take full advantage of the situation. There was nothing they could do.

"Get some rest, freaks. Got a big day tomorrow" the voice threw optimistically, followed by a dying laughter, leaving the friends, shaking and sobbing, alone in the alley.


	5. Sound of silence

That night, all that could be done was for them to console one another via text. Sayaka already was beginning to feel strangled by tides of shame and guilt, worse for the fact she had dragged her best friend into all of this. All because she couldn't keep a clear and clean mind and stop the blood from rushing to somewhere other than her head. Growling with frustration, she grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. She was afraid of the events that would eventually unfold. Sayaka would give anything to know who this despicable person was, just so she could beat the shit out of her. All would have to remain a fantasy for now and she pulled the duvet over her and shut off the light, nagged by the voice of that blackmailing bitch.

Madoka quietly was sobbing herself to sleep, huddled into a ball with her bunny doll. She feared what the person would make them do. She still had yet to experience intercourse and the thought of being driven to do that over someone's demands rather than love made her heart break more and more. Whatever would happen the next day, what mattered was that they kept each others heads and kept their eyes peeled.

* * *

Having entered into school, things seemed relatively calm, as if nothing had happened yesterday and it was all just a bad dream. That is until break time, just as the two had found each other for lunch, Madoka rummaged through her bag to find another note, bright pink highlighter again:

 _Break-time: Library - Poetry section  
_

The two gulped, and as they got up to leave, a familiar face appeared.

"Why Sayaka, Madoka, you're not taking the time to have lunch?" asked Hitomi, a slightly tilted head in puzzlement.

"Err, Madoka wanted to look for a book in the library and I was going to help her" Sayaka drew out hesitantly. Having to lie to Hitomi hurt, especially since they were such good friends for so long.

"Would you mind if I came along? I need to find a book too for history classes" she said, clapping her hands in delight at the convenience of having company.

The two pondered, their cheeks growing red.

"W-Why sure, Hitomi. Why not?" answered Madoka, taking the tomboy by surprise.

* * *

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" hissed the bluenette, leaning close the bubblegum haired gal as they walked.

"I-It's a big library, Sayaka. We'll find somewhere" she chuckled nervously.

"The history section is downstairs. I'll meet you in the study area once you find your book" informed the rich gal, as the friends headed upstairs.

"Cya soon, Hitomi" Sayaka whispered with a fake smile.

As soon as they made it to the upstairs, they saw there was a considerable amount of people. While not exactly crowded, there were enough people to detect their 'business'. Groaning with unease, they attempted to find the poetry section, around it seemed pretty much desolate compared to the other genres in the library. They walked right through to the end, it was seemingly claustrophobic with the tightly arranged shelving. They scanned the shelves, until a scrap piece of paper was seen poking out one of the fat hardbacks. Yanking it from the book, it was sure enough from the voyeur, being in it's bright pink writing.

 _Doggy style._ _Intercourse._

It was quite literally emphasized by the underline and the friends flushed furiously in response.

The bluenette snarled, crumpling up the paper "I swear when I get my hands on that freakin'...".

"Sayaka-chan" the bubblegum haired gal whispered, reaching up to hold her face in her hands, stroking along her cheeks softly to calm her. Their eyes locked and a strange feeling stirred in their stomachs, like butterflies.

"Madoka. We can't do this... It's not fair to you... to us" the tomboy whispered softly, her eyes clouded with sadness.

"Sayaka, if I want to give my first to anyone... it's you...". The revelation left the bluenette in shock, her heart pounding. "I thought that if we let our feelings for each other guide us, instead of this fear, maybe we can cope with it better too".

"Our feelings?" asked Sayaka, dumbly.

"Yes, Sayaka... I've liked you for a long time. I didn't say anything before, because I was certain that you saw me as a friend and nothing more and... I don't know what to think... how to feel with us doing this if... there's no real reciprocation of those feelings there. Please... just tell me how you feel" she confessed. Her eyes fixated to the floor, with her face turning the same shade as her bubblegum hair.

"I... I love you, Madoka. But, I'm scared of hurting you. That's the last thing in the world I'd ever wanna do".

Their voices came as a breeze to one another, like a relief, something that cooled a relentless fire, resembling their chaotic reign of emotions. For once, it seemed like things were open, truthfully. It was in fact the one secret that they'd kept from each other for so long, above all else they confessed to and confided in each other. There was an indescribable feeling of freedom: a weight had been lifted, the gnawing, numbing pain at their hearts had gone and the two exchanged loving smiles.

"There's a first time for everything, Sayaka, and I know you don't wanna hurt me... and you won't".

Madoka's voice had developed into that of a sensual nature and it resulted in a minor series of throbbing from under the tomboy's skirt. She gulped in response and the younger girl tugged her by her bow to the window sill, where she proceeded to lean, looking over her shoulder at the bluenette, who was becoming overwhelmed with erotic feelings, just by the sound of her 'girlfriend's' voice.

"We haven't got long" she continued.

It was certainly still in the library right now. All one could hear was the ticking clock, a few coughs and even pages turning. They'd have to be deadly quiet.

"You can see some people from between the shelving, right?" Sayaka inquired, in a hushed tone. Her love nodded. "Keep a look out".

At that, she dropped to her knees, inching down the bubblegum haired gal's panties and presses kisses to her thighs, urging a couple of restrained sighs and warm hums of approval. Smiling, her face on fire, her kissing became more bold and eventually,her lips found Madoka's moist ones. Madoka's breath hitched, feeling Sayaka's lips and tongue explore her. They swept along her sensitive skin, soaking up her 'natural' lubrication, exciting her immensely. Still, the bubblegum haired gal kept on the look out for possible passers by. The tomboy was already sporting a firm erection under her skirt, clear as day and it took every ounce of composure for her not to touch it once. Madoka took a second to look down from the windowsill, out at the students below.

Having teased her love's pussy enough, Sayaka arose and positioned herself behind her, practically hugging her, thrusting her member against Madoka's buttocks. The bubblegum haired gal couldn't help but giggle quietly at the tickling sensation of the member against her rear. Suckling her fingers, Sayaka eased one into the pig tailed girl and she let out a surprised gasp at the sensation.

"You okay?".

Madoka's heart warmed to the tone of concern from Sayaka and she nodded.

"Y-yeah... Keep going, Sayaka-chan" she mewled endearingly, panting at the gentle thrusting. The sensations were so strange, yet pleasant. She tightened around the adventurous finger, curling and twisting inside her, looking for that weak spot. Caressing and stroking, Madoka soon let out a whimper, blushing deeply and Sayaka grinned deviously, inserting a second finger and proceeding to rub that spot. the pig tailed gal's legs wobbled with euphoria and her hips appeared to wave and buck, backing into the bluenette's.

Grunting quietly, Sayaka withdrew her fingers and suckled them happily, savoring the sweet taste, before taking her dick and guiding it to her entrance. She reached over and stroked Madoka's hair softly.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Sayaka".

Consciously reluctant, Sayaka remained at bay for a minute, chewing her lip. Was she really going to do this? Her dick was unbearably stiff and the sight of her best friend submitting to her like this was yanking constantly at her patience and self-restraint. She took that moment to listen out for any impending footsteps close by, but it appeared totally clear. The bluenette gulped, frozen in her place, hypnotized by the erotic breathes of Madoka, as she leaned on the window sill. Noticing the delay, Madoka reached underneath for her throbbing length, taking the tomboy by surprise.

"Scardey-cat" she teased with a grin. With that, Sayaka gently rubbed the head of her cock between her soaked lips and began slowly pushing into her. The sensation drew out a struggled gasp from the tomboy, as she felt her organ tingle and twitch under the tight grasp of her friend. Even with the preparation, Madoka was still taken aback by how big her friend was and chewed her lip, holding back a groan and even whine of pain with all she could muster. Sayaka continued until she was deep inside her and leaned to hug her to her, nuzzling her upper back with her cheek. It felt so incredible. So hot.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered, staying still.

She remained still, allowing for the bubblegum haired gal to find a sense of comfort in the new experience. There's no doubt it had stung her and the fulfillment was very alien to her, but there bore a gradual escalation of pleasure from the penetration and, as soon as she felt ready, she nodded to Sayaka. As if she were handling priceless china, the bluenette was careful, soft, in her handling of her, as she started to thrust in and out.

Now, the pig tailed babe couldn't help but express sighs and quiet gasps of euphoria, as her friend took her. She cooed and shivered in delight at the tomboy's soft hands caressing her sides and, eventually, slipping up her school top to grasp and fondle her small breasts.

Had they been in a hotel or at home alone, the two would've let their voices flee from their throats with tremendous volume, but their sounds were chained, deep down, to their gut, making sure they didn't allow a single exclamation of pleasure escape them. Licking her lips, Sayaka tweaked her girlfriend's nipples, resulting a playful scowl directed at her. Of course she had to invite her teasing nature along with her. However, upon that realization, she also felt an odd sense of trust and security: Knowing that her first wasn't just given to anyone, it was Sayaka.

The two were warmed by the beams of the sunlight shooting in from the window and a bizarre aura seemed to engulf them. Oddly romantic, considering their circumstance. Time had stopped to allow them to appreciate each other, to please each other.

"F-Feels so good" whispered Madoka, her sweet voice laced with carnal thirst.

Suddenly, the bubblegum haired gal found herself clasping a hand over her own mouth in fright and panic, as she felt Sayaka begin pumping her cock into her at a harder, faster rate.

"S-S-S-Sayaka!... Wait! No!".

The tomboy had clearly lost herself too much to the moment and small claps sounded, as a result of their flesh's contact meeting at a rapid speed.

"Sayaka!... No, someone will hear".

She couldn't deny the raging projections of electricity that coursed through her veins. She felt her internal walls squeeze and clasp around Sayaka. Everything from her toes to her fingertips seemed to buzz with excitement. The tingling was building up in her lower regions, into a wave, bigger and bigger. She could feel her climax approaching.

Each thrust sounded wetter and wetter, becoming louder, but the bluenette couldn't control herself. Her paws left her friend's shirt and she grasped at Madoka's hips. She hadn't noticed before about her friend's cute little butt and she was becoming hypnotized. By her shape, her sounds. She was close. She could feel the release any moment.

"Sayaka! Madoka!".

Immediately the pair tensed up. Hitomi was walking along the sections quickly and they could just make out her swaying hair and polished shoes, as she strolled along to find them. Madoka squeaked as she felt herself be pushed further up to the window sill, with Sayaka right behind her, still throbbing inside her. Both were teetering on the edge of orgasm and grimaced, as they heard the delighted tone of their lily haired friend finding them.

"There you are. I was looking for you two. Did you find your book?".

"Y-Yeah, we found it" Sayaka said, almost through clenched teeth in frustration. "Took notes".

Madoka on the other hand couldn't speak at all. She was absolutely dumbstruck, horrified, knowing their friend was not so far away from them, talking casually, and Sayaka was still inside her.

"What's happening outside?" Hitomi pondered, slowly coming closer. Both of the girls became redder and kept their faces to the window.

"N-Nothing. We just think it's a nice day out, wish we weren't cooped up in here studying" Sayaka explained, shivering a little in fear now.

If their friend had come close enough, she would discover Sayaka's secret... and what exactly she was doing to her dear Madoka.

"Yes, it is lovely weather. Well the sooner we get our work done, we can enjoy the last of the sunshine. Are you coming?" the posh girl asked, turning to leave.

" _I was coming_" Madoka thought bitterly, surprising herself with such a dirty thought.

"We'll tag along in a sec. We'll meet you back in class" the bluenette assured, waving.

Hitomi seemed to let out a sigh of disappointment and she wondered away. Pity and guilt was for later. Right now, the both of them were steaming with embarrassment and arousal. Looking about them, listening out, checking to see if the coast was clear, the two resumed their love-making. Sayaka was relentless now and Madoka attempted to hold in her moans and squeaks of ecstasy.

"G-gonna cum..." the bubblegum haired gal whimpered, clutching at the window sill desperately, feeling her legs about to give way.

The bluenette was grunting, quite fiercely now, as she tried to keep quiet her movements and sounds. The animalistic noise and the surge of strength in Sayaka's thrusts drove Madoka over the edge and she came, shaking and whining quietly.

"S-Sayaka!...".

"Madoka!".

Soon after, the bluenette felt her own release and came inside her, panting hard. The sensation of the tomboy's release sent waves of pleasure through the bubblegum haired girl and she expressed a satisfied sigh and moan.

Having a long moment, pausing to collect their breathe and savor the delicious sensations, the two smiled lewdly at each other. Garnered enough energy after their 'secret' time, Sayaka pulled out with ease. Pulling up her panties, Madoka spun around and threw her arms around the tomboy, pulling her into an aggressive kiss.

Maybe these escapades weren't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
